


Is This Love?

by erenfuckingjaeger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tickle Fights, mention of John Egbert - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckingjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckingjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, hard day, Dirk found himself in the local bar a block away from his apartment. He notices a fairly attractive bartender. His name tag reads "JAKE".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this seems to drag on. my skills are a little rusty because of school. if you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment.

After a long, hard day, Dirk found himself in the local bar a block away from his apartment. It wasn’t much and normally the drinks were sub-standard, but he needed something hard and all that was at the apartment was apple juice. That’s the LAST time he will ever let Dave do the shopping. He steps inside the normally quiet bar, only to be greeted by a loud and obnoxious crowd of people. He could barely hear himself think. Dirk turned on his heels to leave when he noticed the new and completely overwhelmed bartender out of the corner of his eye, becoming completely mesmerized.

 

 The stunning young man had artfully styled dark chocolate hair and was dressed in navy jeans and a black short sleeve dress shirt, donned with a green satin bowtie. Dirks’ eyes worked their way to his face, and he noticed that he had black thick-rimmed eyeglasses that magnified his adorable freckles and his deep green emerald eyes that made him weak in the knees.

 

 Dirk was frozen as he took in the sight that was a mere meter and a half away. That is, until the bartender almost dropped a tray of empty glasses. Dirk sprung forward, catching the few glasses that the man wasn’t able to stop from sliding off the tray. He straightened up and saw the name on his name tag. Jake.

 

                “Thanks mate, you’re a life saver.” Says Jake in the sultriest British accent.

 

                “No problem man,”Dirk replied. “You looked like you needed some help.”

 

                “Yeah, no kidding. Let me get you a drink, on me” Jake offers.

 

                “Sure” Who was he to turn down a free drink from an attractive man? The two walk over to the bar and Jake ducks under the counter.

 

                “So, what can I get you?” The brunet asks.

 

                “Bourbon, on the rocks.”

 

                “Alrighty.” The dark haired fellow returns a few minutes later with the blond’s drink. “Rough day there chap?”

 

                “Yeah, you could say that.” Dirk picks up the glass, taking in a deep breath and inhaling the sweet, all too familiar scent of the beverage before him, then tilting the glass to his lips. The golden liquid is sweet like honey, but still has that sting that most hard liquors leave behind. “Damn that’s good stuff.”

 

                Jake is beckoned over by a customer and goes on with his job. Dirk lets out a heavy sigh and removes his shades, placing them on the counter next to his drink. He sinks his head into his hand, leaning on one elbow and takes another swig, followed by another long sigh. God it had been a long day, and he was inexplicably exhausted. The young blond finishes up his drink and places his other hand on his face, head hanging low. Just then, Jake saunters over.

 

                “Are you alright mate?” He inquired. “You look a little blue?”

 

                “Yeah, man. I’m fine.”

 

                “No you’re not, I can see it in your eyes.” Dirk looks up at him and Jake is taken aback by the shocking orange color of his irises. He hadn’t noticed them earlier because Dirk had his shades on. “I’m here if you wanna talk. And it’s not like there’s anyone else here.”

 

                Dirk looks around to see that, indeed, they are the only two there. He glances down at his sbahj watch. It’s almost closing. What had seemed like a few moments was really hours.

 

                The two talk for a while, well past the end of Jake’s shift. Throughout the entire conversation Jake was admiring Dirk. The adorable dimples he had when he smiled. The way he snorted when he laughed. Everything about him screamed warm and loving at Jake. And he could tell that the warmth and joy in the man in front of him was at risk of fading away.

 

                “I should probably close up. But, I-I could probably, give you a ride home. The name's Jake. “He stutters and places his hand nervously on the back of his neck.

 

                “Dirk,” he replies, “and I only live a block away, but you could come over,” Dirk suggests. “I-I mean, if you want to.” Dirks’ heart is racing at this point, and his thoughts are jumbled up like a recently fallen tower of Jenga blocks. All he could think is what if he’s not into guys? Things could get pretty awkward. Dirk quickly looks to Jake whose earlier cheery appearance was now replaced with a devilish and erotic expression.

 

                “I thought you’d never ask.”


	2. Chapter 2

The duo run the short distance to Dirk’s apartment, giggling like fools the entire way there. Jake walks in first, and Dirk follows, locking the door behind him. Dave is at a sleepover at John’s and doesn’t have a key. Sorry little man, bro’s having his own sleepover and doesn't need you interrupting. Dirk takes Jake by the hand and leads him to his bedroom. Before he even has time to close the door, Jake rushes towards him, pinning him against the door and slamming it shut. He pushes his body against Dirk, slowly grinding his hips against the blond, undressing him in the process. They can both now see how eager the other had been.  Dirk can’t help but close his eyes and lustfully moan Jake’s name as Jake tenderly kisses his neck, sucking ever so slightly. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t forgotten. Jake pauses, making him open his eyes as he comes up to kiss him on the lips, starting with just soft pecks, then allowing their lips to roll over each others’. Dirk slides his tongue out to wet Jake lower lip, who reciprocates by opening his mouth more to allow their kiss to deepen, their tongues resembling tangle buddies. Dirk begins to buck his hips, making Jake gasp in excitement. Jake pulls back and begins kissing Dirks neck again, but this time he starts moving down, kissing his well-defined collar bones and then his stomach and swaying hips. Dirks' breathing becomes labored as the brunet moves down. He looks down as Jake begins undoing his belt and jeans, exposing the bulge that he had caused. Jake presses a finger against the wet spot on the blond’s crotch.

 

                “Are you already this wet just from us kissing? You slut!” Jake teases. All Dirk can muster is a moan from deep within his throat. Jake begins rubbing the head of his dick, causing tremors to rush through the blond's entire body as he whimpers.

 

"J-Jake….nnnngh…. t-take me" Dirks moans through labored breathing. Jake pulls down Dirks’ boxers, releasing his erection. He then took it in his hand, kissing up and down his entire length, then focusing mainly on the head. Jake puts his hands on Dirks’ hips and takes him in his mouth, starting at just the tip. He spreads the precum that has collected with soft, gentle kisses, then moving on, pulling the blond’s head into his mouth and pulling back, at a steady rhythm. The brunet then progressively taking more and more of Dirks’ length into his mouth and pulling back, slowly. Then he acts as if he is going to stop and pulls back almost to the tip, then jerking forward without warning, quickening his pace. By now Dirk is using all the willpower he has left to resist from thrusting forward so as not to hurt his lover. Jake removes himself so he can speak.

 

“It’s okay, I can take it.” He states coyly “I don’t have a gag reflex.”  He goes back down on Dirk. The englishman resumes what he was doing. Dirk takes a handful of Jakes’ hair and begins to buck his hips, his other hand on the door for support. The blond moans and whimpers in pure ecstasy as he fucks his partner in the mouth, steeling himself for the ride ahead of him. He starts slow, rapidly building speed as he comes closer and closer to climaxing. He looks at Jake whose cheeks have become an aroused red color, and his lips have become swollen from all the abuse. Jake sees Dirk looking down at him and winks, bringing Dirk that much closer to cuming. He cant take it anymore.

 

“Aaaahhah, Jake, nnngh, can I?” He pleads through his uncontrolled moaning. Jake lets out a groan from deep in his throat, which Dirk takes as a yes. He no longer holds back, his thrusts becoming uncontrolled and sporadic as he nears the edge. Saliva runs down his lovers chin and neck, making Jake make some of the most scandalous noises he can, turning Dirk on even more. Dirk begins moaning louder on one last push, Jake takes him deeper than he had ever before and sucked hard. Dirk screams in pleasure as his body freezes up, causing him to spasm as he releases himself into Jake. He felt his cum shoot out and fill Jake's mouth quickly. The brunet kept swallowing and moaning, pressing the back of his tongue against the tip of his cock, collecting the sticky cum there, and letting it ooze out from his mouth. Soon, it was dripping down his chin and dropping thickly onto the hardwood floor of Dirk’s room. Releasing a heavy sigh, Jake stuck out his tongue while pulling back so that the sticky mess pulled and dripped out everywhere. A long string of cum and saliva connected the tip of his tongue to Dirk’s softening dick. Dirk steadied himself against the door, panting, as Jake made a show of cleaning himself off, wiping the excess with his fingers and licking up every last bit. Dirk could already feel the fiery coil in his abdomen reviving. “That was-

 

“Amazing?” Jake interrupts.

 

“Yeah, pretty fucking amazing.” Jake stands up and passionately kisses Dirk.

 

“My turn?” Asks Jake in an innocent tone as Dirk pulls up his boxers. “Or are you going to leave me all hot and heavy?”

 

“Sure, but I need to catch my breath a bit first.”

 

                Dirk leads Jake towards the bed, stepping over the mess they already made on the floor. He lays the brunet in his bed and lays on his side next to him. He unbuttons his shirt and places his index finger on Jake’s toned stomach, tracing the thin line of hair from his belly button to just below the hem of his jeans. Jake flinches, sitting up and laughs.

 

“Ticklish, are we?” Dirk smiles as he sits up in front of him and continues to tickle Jake.

 

“S-stop it Dirk!” Jake cried out between laughs, gasping for air. Dirk ignoring his pleading, pushes him down, still tickling him and straddles the brunet. Once he finally stops the tomfoolery, Jake sits teary eyed, breathing heavy and still giggling. He takes a deep breath and just looks at Dirk, who is smiling from ear to ear, his dimples showing more than ever. He gently grabs Dirk’s chin, guiding the blond’s lips to his own, kissing him passionately. The two lay back down, still kissing. Jake lets out soft moans, driving Dirk insane. They begin moving their bodies together rhythmically, grinding their hips against one anothers. Dirk releases Jake, kissing his jaw and the side of his neck, leaving his own marks all over. At the same time, Jake slips his hands into the back of Dirk’s shorts, massaging his ass. Everything the englishman does goes right to Dirk’s crotch, and the fire within him is fully rekindled. He sits up and moves down on the bed, taking Jake’s pants with him. He reaches under the mattress, pulling out a small plastic tube and applying the contents onto his fingers and erect cock. He introduces a finger into Jake’s ass, moving it in and out, causing a low groan to escape from the brunet. Once the tension in Jake subsides, Dirk sticks in another finger, this time searching for his sweet spot. Jake cries out in pleasure. Jackpot. He strokes repeatedly, making Jake make the most lewd noises ever.

 

“You like that?” He asks. Jake, unable to speak, nods.Dirk pulls his fingers out, only to place his dick into Jake’s warmth.

 

“God, you’re so tight.” The blond comments as he pulls in and out. He adjusts, positioning himself so that he can hit Jake in the same spot that made him feel so good earlier. Thrusting upward, Jake tenses up, swearing and moaning, wrapping his legs around Dirk’s hips. Knowing that he hit right, he repeatedly hits the same spot over and over again, sending Jake sky high.

 

"God--" Jake panted. "God--yes, fuck--" The brunet began bucking his hips, chanting Dirk’s name over and over again and whimpering in pure ecstasy. The sounds of skin slapping and lewd moaning echo throughout the New York loft.

 

“nnngh, Dirk, I’m,I’m gonna…”

 

“Same” Dirk sighs. “Lets cum together, okay?” Jake nods. As the brunet comes closer to climaxing, his muscles tense up, squeezing tight around Dirk’s length, bringing him closer as well. With one final thrust Jake cums screaming all over his own chest and stomach, Dirk following closely behind, then collapsing on top of his partner, both exhausted and panting.

 

They fall asleep like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but I suck at butt stuff. Again, any suggestions on how i could make this better are welcome. Thanks for reading! (◦′ ᴗ ‵◦)


	3. Empty Beds and Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Dirk awakes to an empty bed.

The next morning, Dirk awakes to an empty bed. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, looking for any trace of Jake. A sudden feeling of panic erupts within the blond when he can’t find any tangible evidence of his existence. He jumps out of bed, slipping on a pair of boxers. He checks every room, only confirming that he is all alone in his apartment. No Dave. No Jake. Just Dirk. The blond sulks into the kitchen, finding a note on the table. He hurriedly snatches it up from the table’s polished surface. He hurriedly scans through the elegant handwriting on the torn piece of lined paper. Any bit of hope he had was shattered immediately, leaving him fighting back tears. The note read…

 

                **_“I’m sorry that I didn’t say goodbye. I wasn’t so sure I could without getting myself upset. Last night was a mistake. I’m not entirely sure what I was thinking. I have a girlfriend Dirk, and I love her too much to fuck up with an affair. I should have never come back to your place. I’m so sorry._**

**_-      Jake English”_ **

 

Dirk could feel the exact moment that his heart break in two. Still holding the note and blinded by tears, the blond stumbled into his room, falling onto his bed.

 

“How could I have been so dumb? Of course he had a girlfriend. Why the fuck wouldn’t he? Isn’t that just my luck!” He shouts. Dirk walks to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His hair is a mess, his eyes red and puffy from crying. The reminders of last night still remain, in the form of bruises and bite-marks all over his neck and chest, trailing down his abs and dipping into his boxers. Turning around, he can see that they trace all the way around his shoulders, coupled with deep scratches, and halfway down his back. He turns the shower on and gets in, letting the water run over every trace of his body, not caring that the water is mordor level hot.

 

“Face the facts man, you’re not allowed to be happy,” The blond says to himself, leaning his forehead on the cool terra-cotta tiles of his shower. After a few moments of silence, he hears the front door open.

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey bro, are’ya home? You left the door unlocked!”

 

“Yeah, I’m in here!” Dirk answers. “So Jake didn’t even lock the door? He must have left in a hurry,” he says quietly to himself.

 

Dave wanders into his brother’s room. He was about to pop his head in the door to say ‘hi` to his brother when he notices a piece of paper on Dirk’s bed. He picks it up thinking that it may be a note for him. He reads the note, turning on his heel and swinging open the bathroom door.

 

“I hope she figures it out and dumps his sorry ass.”

 

“What?” Dirk looks up and sees Dave holding the note from Jake in one hand and his shades in the other.

 

“I said, I hope she figures it out and dumps his sorry ass,” he repeats, walking towards the shower. “And when she does, he better not show up here or I will personally take care of him. No one fucks with a Strider and gets away with it.” Dave opens the glass door and turn off the water. “Here,” he says, handing his brother a towel. “Get outta there and stop moping.” Dirk takes the towel and wraps it around his hips.

 

“Thanks.” Dirk steps out of the shower and Dave exits the bathroom.

 

“Get dressed. I’m gonna go start up the Xbox. It’s been a while since I’ve kicked your ass in Injustice.”

 

Dirk chuckles to himself. He’s a grown-ass man and his 16 year-old brother is the one comforting him. “Fine, but I call Cat Woman!”

 

“Whatever, just hurry up!”

 

After 10 rounds they order pizza.

 

“Hey Dave?” Dirk pauses the game.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” Dave smirks, adding a quick ‘bitch` as an afterthought.

 

“What did you call me?”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

 And play all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to finish this! I've had a lot of personal stuff going on on top of school, but i finally finished! Thank you all for waiting. See'ya next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> again, feel free to leave a comment if you have any suggestions. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
